Black Blood
by Duckiixx
Summary: "Can we fix what we once started?" She asked her dreams shattered, like glass.  AlaireXLuka, AlaireXYuki. ON-GOING!. On hatius for a while
1. Dear Death

Disclaimer: I only own Alaire Giou! :D Everything else belongs to...uhhh...Whoever made betrayal knows my name people! 8|) (| - MOOTASH)

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

A black cloak wisted into the air as Alaire turned away from her friend Yuki, why Yuki reached out trying to grab her friends coat, Aliaire regretted turning away from Yuki, but it had to be done. Alaire didnt look back, She couldnt look back, to Yukis crying face, and not rush to her aid, but Alaire turned around her eyes closed and a smile on her face, she waved slowly and steadly while walking away, it was as fake as a plastic weapon, that is her smile was, Yuki reached out and touched the cloaks but only touched the trim of it.

"Alaire, Please dont go" Yuki said with only a few words she was able to make Alaire feel bad about leaving

"It has to be done Yuki-San" Alaire opened the door, and walked away, hearing Yuki scream her name, she closed her eyes and cried silently, she could only cry out of her right eye, since she never cried unless forced into crying

"Alaire!" Yuki yelled, forcing Alaire into crying, her best friend, like a sister to her, she wanted only the best for her, she new that being a Duras would make it hard for her to give the best to Yuki

Alaire was half and Half, Half Dura, Half Vampire, not at all human, One of a kind

She touched her neck, and rubbed it slowly, she wanted to cry and hold Yuki so bad, her friend, her only best friend, like a sister

Alaire heard a door click open, it wasnt Yukis, she heard steps coming towards her slowly, she looked up and pulled out a chakram, and got into stance

"Calm down Laire" Luka said walking towards her, She put away her weapon and sat down on the ground

"This is my last night, here at the twlight manison..." Alaire looked down and sighed heavily

"Yeah, Yuki told me, she wanted me to make sure that you got There safely" Luka told her, as he looked down "Its alright to cry, I know you dont want to die, you only want the best for Yuki..."

Alaire Nodded and brung her knees to her chest, and crossed her arms sitting on her cape, She buried her face in her arms, and when it turned Eleven'o' Clock, She stood up, and Luka stood up, she knew it would take more then an hour to say goodbye to everyone and leave, Most everyone was there in the main room of the twilight manison, Alaire walked into the room, her white dress looked different from her black cape, and her black boots, she had her pirecings on, and she smiled as walked into the room with Luka

"Hello..." She greeted them, with faint drepression all over her face, nobody could tell that she was happy to see them...But for how long would this moment last, the only moment she wanted to last forever.

Yuki rushed down stairs and jumped on Alaires back, "Huh? Yuki-San?'

"Dont Go! Please Dont Go, Alaire Please!~" Yuki cried, hugging her friends, Pleading for her wimpsical friend not to go

Luka picked Yuki up and sat her in a chair, "Its her decsion, Dear"

Alaire turned to, Toko and Tsukumo, She hugged each of them, then Kuroto and Senshirou and then Hotsuma and Shusei, she hugged them all with a sad face, Takashiro and Luka.

Then Yuki, She hugged her friend tightly, She loved her friend so much to sacerfice her life for her. Luka took her wrist and pulled her away from Yuki while Takashiro held Yuki away from Alaire. They both were crying, Alaire walked, towards a tower, a large tower, that stretched upward, Alaire opened the door, Alaire held her breathe, Luka patted her head, and hugged her and kissed her cheek, before she disapeared into the tower, she walked up the stairs slowly, but then she heard a door lock, she closed her eyes and fell to the ground as a siren played, It was her day to be the Duras sacerfice, she was Loyal and nice, but she got a branding mark, telling her out from everyone else, making her one of the four sacerfices

She lyed there, dying slowly, from the poision spreading, she remebered that she was forced to drink a poison and then she died, right in the train of thought, she just lyed there on the stairs, not even making it to the top.

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

**A/N:** Sooo...I made this out of PURE boredum and well, I got hooked on it, and now Im writing one hundred words per minute...No seriously Im not kidding :3


	2. The Orphange

Disclaimer: I only own Alaire Giou! :D Everything else belongs to...uhhh...Whoever made betrayal knows my name people! 8|) (| - MOOTASH)

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

A young girl, with dark blue hair and silver eyes, sat on brown stage with a black curtain in her arms staring at her male friend with green eyes and pinkish orangish hair.

"Yuki-San!" She yelled as he helped her down to the ground

"What is it, Alaire-Chan?" Yuki asked her as he picked her up and set her on the ground

"When are we going home?" Replied the Blue haired Girl, Named Alaire Sakurai, Her reborn-self, no Memories attached to her new self, she walked towards a door and opened it, Yuki stared at it

"Alaire!" Yuki Yelled running to her, He yelled

She suddenly stopped and opened the door and looked at Yuki, "Yuki-San? Are you ok?"

Yuki nodded slowly, A flashback? maybe...Yuki followed Alaire, All of a sudden Alaire stopped before getting on her motorcycle

A big grin formed on her face and she turned around "Hey, Yuki-San, Wanna come?"

"Where?" Yuki asked before picking up a helmet

"To the Orhange! Duh! We have no where else to go" Alaire Smiled with her eyes closed, and then hopped on the motor cycle as she put her googles on and zipped up her jacket and put on her helmet, she watched as a couple girls walked out yelling something, but she stepped on the peddle before it was possible to catch up to the morocycle

"Woo!" She did a wheelie, and Yuki tightened his grib around her waist, He muttered something under his breathe, like 'Your crazy' or something like that, She saw a black haired man with Silver eyes, in a red car ride by, catching her attention, she hit the brake and went flying sideways, since she was on the back of somebodies car, she would have crashed ethier way.

"Ow" Said Yuki as he flipped onto his stomach, he looked for his friend, She wasnt anywhere to be found, then he looked at the motorcycle, it was overtop of Alaires body, she was flipped on to her side, and she felt terrible, she couldnt move, blood came out of her nose and mouth, her arm was dislocated, she felt like hell, at that moment she heard sirens, she closed her eyes, she was the only one terribly injured, and she only had to get sitches in her cheek, She woke up in a hosbital room, she stood up and she ached all over, she sat down.

"Hey, Alaire-Chan" Yuki said tugging on her jacket, "Lets go, And this time be more careful, please no more tricks while Im on ok!"

"Ok" She said crossing her arms, and standing up again, her attempt worked she wasnt aching anymore, she put her helmet on and tighted it, she jumped onto her motorcycle again, and it hurt when she hopped onto the hard metal seat, she started the engine, and road off with Yuki behind her, gripping her jacket, scared to death that they might have to stay in the hosbital for two days again.

She did a hard stop, making a loud sqeech, and then coming to a stop, Yuki got off and ran inside, Alaire stood there and pulled the stopper down, making sure it didnt fall down when she would was using it again, she got a fifty missed calls over two days, she threw the phone on the ground, and stomped it making a noise, that sounded like a shock, She walked inside, Thinking that, the Little twin girls named, Aria and Andrea, Would be sleeping, but she she was attacked by the two kids, Yuki tugged on her jacket, and then pulled her into the office room, "Whats wrong Yuki-San?"

"We're Related" Yuki smiled while saying that, "To eachother that is, Our brother is here", He smiled big, and led her to the office room, a man who looked like Yuki sat there at a desk, "You should dye your hair back to black, Alaire-Chan" Yuki sat down while Alaire just stood next to Yuki

"Hello, Yuki and Alaire, I am your brother Takashiro Giou" He finshed with a smile

"Are you sure, we look nothing alike" She said pointing to Yuki and Herself "He has Green eyes, I have Silver" She Smiled, "He has orange hair, I have Black, But now Blue, since I dyed it", Takashiro Smirked

"That doesnt mean that your not related..." he smiled "Anyway Will you two come to me to Tokyo" Takashiro finshed his explaintion,

Yuki bit his lip, He didnt know how to answer. Alaire looked at him "Give us two day to think about it, If we dont want to go, We can stay here, We we want to go, Then we'll tell you"

"Fair enough" Takashiro said looking at her, with a smile, He knew that Alaire was Smart, Very Smart, But Not this Smart.

Alaire walked to her room and went to sleep, insently.

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

**A/N: **...Hai! My name is Lya, Call me Lyle or Ly


	3. Silver Eyed Man

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT! OWN URAGIRI/URABOKU! I ONLY OWN ****ALAIRE!**

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

Alaire woke up,She had dyed her hair back to black last night when she woke up, from the sound of Yuki knocking on the door, "We have to get to class Alaire-Chan!, Kanatas' walking me to school ok, So dont wait up!"

Alaire stood up and got dressed into her uniform picked up her jacket, and zipped it up, She ran outside, and slid as she made it to her motorcycle, 'I should probaly walk to school, Im running out of gas for motorcycle, I only have one tank left...'

Alaire walked to school, She had a smile on her face, and she saw a enemy guy.

She was the leader of a Mafia, Though she was quite young, she still had the potention of a mafia leader, she loved watching people get hurt

She started to run, he noticed her and she started to run a little faster, He caught up to her, "Hey Hunnie!", She beat his ass up though! She saw a guy beating up an old man, Yuki beat the Crap out of him though

"Yuki-San!" Alaire Ran up to him, "You ok?" Alaire Asked Checking his arms, She was motherly towards Yuki

"Im fine Alaire-Chan" He Smiled and giggled, Since Alaire Tickled his arm, Alaire Smiled, "Your so cute!", a girl with Pink hair and a boy with Silver hair walked up to Alaire and Yuki, As they watched the man stand up again

"Im Gonna beat the Shit out of your girlfriend" He said Touching Alaires shoulder, But Alaire twisted his arm backwards and threw him foreward

"Bastard!" Alaire said, "I Hate when people touch me!", She kicked his...Y'know(-Coughs-)

"I called the police..." The pink haired girl said, the man stared at her, Then Ran as fast as possible.

"Wow! Than_" They were gone

"Dont worry Alaire-Chan and Yuki-Chan" The pink haired girl said, As the Boy with Silver hair smiled and nodded, Alaire stared at them as they walked past the two, that were standing right next to each other,

"Hey Yuki-San, Remind me that I half to get more Gasoline, for my Motorcycle"

"Ok" Yuki smiled and took his friends hand and walked with her to school.

Alaire Stared at Yuki, She cursed under her breathe and turned away from Yuki, "I am skipping today, Peace!" She walked past Yuki and sat down on a bench in the park, she got a texted from a friend, Madoka "Madoka-Chan!" 'Meet me at the park at 3:00 after skool, ', "She crossed her legs and fell asleep, Then she felt someone poking her leggings, And she opened her eyes, to nothing!, She felt her friend sit down on her feet, "MADOKA-CHAN!", She yelled as she hugged her friend.

-LATER ON *Says in a gay voice*-

Alaire was sitting with Yuki, In the childrens room, helping himtell the story

"And so A prince, And a Princess Lived alone together" Yuki started

"But not alone, They had family, A servent to the princess" Alaire Contiued

"And a Servent to a prince, The princess's Brother" Yuki Contiued

"The princess's Sister" Alaire Contiued

"And the prince's master" Yuki contiued,

"But, They lived in a castle, with rubble everywhere, after a nasty war" Alaire Said With a smile as she put the little kids that had sat on her lap for twenty minutes, The kids were asleep by the time, "We'll contiue tomorrow" Alaire said with a smile, They both walked out of the room, but one of the girls grabbed Yukis hand

"Yuki, I Love You" She said, Yuki smiled

"I Love you too" He replied putting her in her bed and leaving

His phone viberated from a text, He read the Text, "Oh No! Uzuki -Kuns in trouble!" He ran, And Alaire followed him

"Yuki slow down!" Yelled Alaire, Trying to catch up

"NO!" Yuki yelled

Alaire Saw Uzuki, In the middle of the rode "UZUKI!" She ran towards him, and he disapeared, "Ah!" She felt Chains grasp around her arms and legs, "Shit!" She struggled to get away, Yuki ran towards her, and tried to help her up, A truck started up and came towards them, "Yuki, RUN! Please! I dont want you to get hurt! Ever!"

At that moment, Yuki ran off, It all came back to her, the memories, of her past life, the memories of Yuki, and everyone else

Luka jumped down from a buliding and picked her up and jumped to the other side, "Are you ok, Alaire?"

"Yeah, Luka-Kun" Alaire and Luka stared at each other before he stood up and walked away, Alaire stood up and ran towards him and hugged him, "thank you Luka-Kun", His silver eyes lightened up and he looked at her with a fake smile, She fake smiled back, Her heart thumping and Pounding, somehow she felt happy, Yuki ran to hug her, but she walked away, from him, from everything, she went to sleep as soon as she to the orphanage.

As soon as she got home, To the orphanage, She went to her room, stared at a picture of her, Yuki and Kantana. She thought of all the good times, They'll all come to an end, when Yuki leaves...

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

**A/N:** REVIEWZ

Special: Hai! I added this cause my friend, Akumi told me too! So Look down just a lil and you'll see the specials (2x To make up for chp 1)

How to Pronouce Alaire: A-Lair, The E is silient, and so you dont say it, Its just basicily, Alair + Silent e = Alaire

About Alaire:

Name: Alaire Eliot Giou

Nationalities: French and Japanese

Hair color: (Black) Blue

Eye colors: Silver

Race: 50% Dura, 50% Human (Past life: 50% Vampire)

Masters: Mother and Father (Suki and Yori)

Blood type: AB

Occupation: Mafia Leader

Orentation: Straight! |


	4. I Never Wished For What I Got

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT! OWN URAGIRI/URABOKU! I ONLY OWN ****ALAIRE!**

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

When Alaire woke up she, got dressed, picked up a strawberry and ate it while watching Yuki send the kids off. Yuki smiled and took her hand

"You forgot the Gasonline!" Yuki said pushing her to get on her motorcycle, so she could get the Gasoline, Alaire took some money, She wanted a haircut while she was out, she knew that she was supposed to have school today, but it was still very early.

She took her 10 tank worth can with her and hopped on her white motorcycle with a blue strip and went to the Gas station, she filled the tank and got back on the motorcycle, for no reason at all her head hurt, it hurt so much, like memories were added to her head. She picked up her attention as she had to do a tight turn or crash, she did the turn and stopped fast, she was at the haircutter. She only wanted her hair cut so it was at her waist again, she hated when it went to her knees. She got her bangs cut too, her bangs were at her chin. God only knows how long she had her haircut. She walked to her motorcycle, stared at the road as she road out of the haircutter.

As soon as she got to the orphanage she sat down next to Yuki and watched him make the necklace. One of the little girls jumped on Alaires lap and leaned over Yukis shoulder watching him make the necklace. Then the windows broke, and Alaire stood up and took Yukis hand, thinking it was a gunshot from an enemy.

She noticed Yukis sad face, she conforted him, "There, There Yuki-san" When she remeber what Yuki said to Kanata and Herself "Pain, Pain go away" and she laid his head on her chest, and she patted his head slowly, "Its ok Yuki-San" She smiled. She went inside and grabbed her and Yukis bags, and handed him his, they had different classes, and she didnt see him much when classes started, but **Now** she knew when Yuki was in trouble, or confused. She loves Yuki so much(**AN:**_ Ok my bad for interupting the story, but she Loves Yuki, In a sisterly way, its friendly way of say that you love something so I'll refer to Yuki and Alaires relations ship as 'Sisterly love'_). Yuki looked at her, as she got on her motorcycle, she asked him if her wanted a ride by raising her helmet for him to grab if he wants if he doesnt want to he just walks away. So Yuki walked away, she rode past him and rode faster then she originally wanted to go, She stepped on the breaks as fast as she could, before crashing into a car.

"Alaire-Chan!" Yuki said as he ran towards her, "Did it leave a mark", Yuki looked conserened about his female friend.

"Its fine it didnt leave a mark" Alaire said as she jumped off her motorcycle and onto the ground.

Yuki grabbed her hand, some kids were Jelous of Yuki, he hung out with Alaire, Alaire was as you say, Popular, to everyone, though every single person in the school besides Yuki was afraid of her.

Alaire waited for him to get to class before returning to her desk in the class next to his own. She watched him walk away, then she remebered something, something so importaint, each time she saw a memory that is like that of the memories of her past self. she glared at Uzuki, she knew the only reason that she was almost killed last night.

She stopped in pain as she saw Yuki make it to his desk and sit down. 'I dont feel so good...' She thought as she picked her bag up from the ground next to her leg.

in the middle of the secound class, she heard glass shatter and she stood up as fast as she could, 'Yuki!' she thought in panic at that secound she rushed into that classroom next to her own, she saw Yuki run past her and she reached out and grabbed his arm as she saw him run, he pulled away not knowing who it was she knew he was scared but her being scared was worse then his. She knew that she was the ex-Servent of Yuki but she didnt care. She followed Yuki grabbing a hold of his jacket as they walked, She looked sad, Sadness and Depression in her eyes, she knew that she was _Gods heart_ but she didnt care, she only cared about Yuki, and to make sure he was safe, Yuki looked at her

"I really want to be alone, Alaire-Chan" Yuki said, Causing more Concern in his friends eyes, She turned and walked away

"I feel like where growing more apart each secound Yuki, will you even try to remeber?" She muttered at she walked away from her freind she was not happy, but she couldnt live on earth knowing Yuki was in trouble, She walked home but incountered trouble, Duras!

"Damnit" She said with anger flaring in her eyes, she couldnt escape this mess, she didnt have her weapon yet, She felt Yuki in trouble, She couldnt leave the Duras, cause it would probaly follow, she felt alone.

She felt a stabbing pain in her chest, her heart, it hurts so much, she froze and then fell to her knees, not knowing if she would make it

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

**AN: **HELLO! Specials below

A little about the relationship between Yuki and Alaire:

Alaire met Yuki, when they were very young, when Alaire was a child, there was a such thing as Duras Slavery, Where humens or vampires would kidnap Duras when they are young, and raise them as human servents.


	5. Wishing Is Better Then Recieving

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT! OWN URAGIRI/URABOKU! I ONLY OWN ****ALAIRE!**

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

Alaire got stabbed few times before she made it to the railing, she placed her hands on the railing and gripped tightly she placed her left foot on the railing and jumped, She bleed while jumping her blood went into the air, and Yuki ran to the railing and saw her fail at the jump and fall to the ground from loss of blood, making her weak, not able to stand completly, Yuki ran to her aid, but she pushed Yuki away, and Luka caught him.

"Im just wanna help you Alaire" He yelled before running to her

"dont let the master tame the Servent, its a rule" The black haired girl said as she closed her eyes in pain and stand up, wobbly, she fell over right away, she clutched her stomach in pain and trembled as she saw the duras and flipped onto her back and held her breathe before the duras died

"You have to re-learn how to use the Chakram?" Luka asked as he handed her a ring

"Just as I thought, Zewlit guardian..", She said as she slipped the ring on, and another Duras attacked the three. but they died from a gun shot, "Touko, Tsukumo?" Alaire Questioned as she turned around

"You Remeber?" Touko said a little suprised

"Of course" Alaire said leaning aginist the railing, "Hey how do I use this damned weapon!" Alaire said shaking her hand up and down

"Yours opperates different then the zweilet guardians, here" Takashiro walked over to her after appearing out of no-where, "You set it by your side and you flick your wrist and your Chakram comes from the ring", She did as he said, "But I still think you should wear, this" He handed her a hood to control her powers, "Your Gods Heart" Alaire nodded and leaned aginist the railing, closed her eyes as Takashiro explained, "You and Yuki are Importaint to our clan, The Giou Clan, But originally your a just a Alaire, No last name just a first name, so, we took you in as one of our own, and You became a Giou, and so forth you are a member of the Giou clan" He noticed she wasnt listening just puttin on the hood instead, "Hey are you even listening?" She didnt answer.

So he told Yuki, about Zewilet guardians, and how he was Gods light, "Oh and Alaire, You need to become nicer, like Yuki, so your powers will grow, Ok", She nodded

"I get it" She said, she looked irratted and walked towards Yuki, and leaned her head on his back, she fell asleep, Yuki didnt know and he walked away, and she fell right over onto her face, dreaming about memories.

Yuki, herself and Luka were sitting at the ruins, She was sitting next to Yuki, Holding her hand, with a smile. Luka was sitting next to Alaire, she rested her back on him, and then he moved and her head hit the bricks hard, and then Yuki started giggling, as she helped Alaire up and bannadged her head, so it wouldnt bleed as much as it was, She kissed Yuki on the forehead, and walked away, but Yuki also walked away, and when Alaire turned her head, to find her friend wasnt sitting there anymore, she turned and walked towards the castle, alone, but then again she was always alone.

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

**AN: **Sooooo...I was sleepy so I didnt want to finsh last times special so this will be a special

**Special: About Yuki & Alaires Relationship PT [2]:**

Alaire became friends with Yuki, since Alaire was kidnapped and forced into Duras slavery, kiddnapped from her parents, she lived with Yuki for seven-teen years complete. Alaires seven-teenth birthday was a sad one, she was forced into a clan, known as The Poision Clan, she would be the sacerfice for the Duras, having a poision heart painted onto her chest, it would go past the thin layer of skin, and into the chest spreading acrossed her body until new years night at Tweleve'o'clock and it would kill her, and she would be strapped down to a table and stabbed twenty-four times until they were sure that she was completly dead, and not able to move from the table.

**Special end: **Soooo...That was a big bunch of nothin, I promise that the next Special will be better and it will be up there with the disclaimer, its just going to be a -Insert the speical here- type of thing, and it wont be a like all the other specials where it only appears once, it will appear threw nine-teen of the chapters


	6. Something worth it all?

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT! OWN**** URAGIRI/URABOKU****! I ONLY OWN ****Alaire****!**

**Music: **Falling inside the black by Skillet

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

Alaire walked threw the hallways, not knowing what the day would be like missing two days of school who would even notice. She noticed she was the only one in the hall so she went into her classroom, and went threw the whole class period without beating a single soul, she walked out into the halway and saw the co-leader, Saki was standing next to the classroom, "Miss Sakurai!" He said walking over to her

"I Give the tittle of Chou Leader to you, Saki you must protect that tittle with your life!" Alaire said with a smile before turning with a wave of her hand down the hall and into Yukis class, she clinged to his leg when he came out She did the puppy face

"Hey, Yuki Your girlfriends lonely", It drove Alaire nuts with they said that about her and Yuki, Yuki was her beloved Sister, that she would do anything for, she just couldnt let Yuki get told that.

"Well your girlfriends a fat-B*tch" She looked unemotioal while the fat-so was so angery his face was growing red than a tamato

"WHAT! Yuki you better shut that stupid $$ up girlfriend up!" The fat-so said, But that mad Alaire angery, Angery enough to make her flip him over onto his face and stomp it into the ground, it was basicly nice since she was protecting Yuki from being Humiliated by him.

Alaire sat down on a bench, she was afraid of this, she knew that her and Yuki would have to stop spending time together, and that mad her so sat, she was scared that Yuki would get Seriousily hurt without her.

She clutched her jacket and buried her head in her arm.

She heard footsteps, she did as Takashiro showed her and put her arm at her side and flicked her wrist, holding her chakram and looking up from her legs, it was Luka, or Zess it didnt matter what she called him "Luka!" She said with a sigh of relief, she wasnt in the mood to fight a Duras at the moment, "Whats wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk for a moment, while my time is free, and yours is free, lets talk, its been more then one-hundred years since we last talked" Luka said with a slight Smile, Though it was fake, He sat next to her

"Luka, I have a question..." Alaire said that putting both of her feet on the ground

"What is it?" Luka said as he stared at her with a blank face

"What happens when two people, drift apart?" Alaire said looking away from him, to hide her tears

"Is that a joke, you know what its like, Remeber Reigna, you were friends, then you fought over Yuki, and then you drifted apart competely" Luka said as he smirked, she looked at him and his eyes widend, nobodies ever seen her cry before, besides her firmililar, Lyric (AN: NOT SHOWN! That is Not yet :)

Luka patted her head "Whats wrong? something happen to You and Yuki?" Luka asked as he put his hand on her cheek and gently and then she put her head on his shoulder and cried

"Ye-Yes" She said as she buried her face in his black shirt, she was still wearing her hood and she looked at Luka a serious face "When do my powers awaken" She asked as she laid her head on Lukas black leather jacket

"You'll know when they do, Alaire"

She stood up and left, and Luka didnt mind that she was leaving, he could see that she was pissed, and that he wanted her to stay, but she couldnt look at Luka, she knew that in two years, She would disapear, unfortently She would die from the poison again, and then she would be reborn, ethier gender, which scared her since she wasnt used to being a boy, she didnt know what it was like being somebody you, deep inside, arent, like Yuki.

Alaire was standing, it was twelve she heard footsteps and she looked up and saw Yuki running, she reached out to him "Yuki-San, Sto_" He turned towards her for a secound

"One of the children are missing!" Yuki said angerliy, But Alaire didnt notice the anger in his words, she stared at him, and let go of the shirt that she had grasped and looked him straight in the eye

"Im going with you, you know I care about the kids as much as you do, and probaly even more, since I am older, Ive been here longer" Alaire was seriously angery with Yuki, Way more anger came from her words then his, her eyes looked like they were glowing red a dark bloody red, but they were still silver as always, her black hair flew into the air as she took off runing towards the school, she could usually tell were people where-abouts.

Yuki stared at her, and followed running behind, she was the fastest runner at school, since her mafia caused her to run until she was about to die, which happened 19 times, if another mafia was chasing them, it would be 20 times.

Alaire slid a little when she was running and then she nearly tripped while running into her school, She heard Yuki, since he was right behind her, She ran up the stairs, she knew in her heart that the children were up there, she gripped the handle and swung the door open, she saw Uzuki standing there with his hands on the railing, Alare glared at him and looked around cautionsly while stepping onto the roof, she stared at him when she got in the middle of the roof top, "Why are you here, Uzuki?" Alaire asked staring at him, She could see the darkness in his heart, she guessed it was a Duras, that had taken over him.

Alaire crossed her arms "Isnt it a little obvious? Im here to kill Yuki" Uzuki said, Alaire blocked Uzuki from touching Yuki, by standing infront of him with her arms spread out, her silver eyes looked starry, and she couldnt help put flick her wrist and let her weapon appear, Ready to strike at any second, She didnt like to hurt people, but she was determind to keep Yuki safe, and not to let Uzuki touch him

"Your not yourself, Uzuki-Kun" Alaire said with her eyes glowing, in a color which looked red, but her eyes were always silver, Always have been never will not be.

Uzuki stared at her, and smirked, her turned into a mid-villian, and attacked Alaire, She pushed Yuki away when she saw him coming, to protect Yuki, Was her job, her job in life, she didnt love her job, but she liked to protect her sister.

She saw something fly at her, and she ducked, but it cut her shoulder, she termbled for a moment, as blood gushed out of her arm, and she glared at the mid-villian, "I really hate the worthless mid-villlians" She said watching the mid-villians eye twitch, while she threw her chakram at him, she knew her powers were useless until Yuki awakened, Alaire fainted as a sword went straight threw her stomach, and she was shaking, blood was gushing out of her stomach, it did not hit anything vital but it hurt, it always hurt, she took the pain that Yuki recieved when he got injured, and her, herself, was injured in the heart, She laid on the ground, and when she woke up, she woke up in the middle of the fight, her powers, were corsing through her veins and she only smiled and stood up, her legs were blooded, and her silver eyes were red, and her hair started to raise, a pinkish redish heart appeared under her and she raised her hand and put it under her chin and started at the mid villian "I wont ever let you hurt anyone, at least not for enternity" Her hair looked like it was pinkish redish, since the glow from the heart was glowing on her hair.

"W-w-what! Y-Your Gods heart!" The mid villian said staring at her, Toko stared, Yuki stared, and Luka stared, Alaire took one step and the ground under her crumbled and she took one more step, her eyes looked paniced, she wasnt sure what was happening, so she looked down "Devils Thrill" She whispered as the roof made her fall threw, and then the hole disapeared, she woke up, no clothing at all, her hair was longer than it was, and she was staring at the darkness, Something appeared

"A memory?" She stared at it, and memories played back, A little black haired baby was laying in her mothers arms, in a tent, and a man who looked that of a young man with blonde hair and lavender eyes pulled the baby from the mothers arms and left, setting the baby down in a carriage, it was a newborn with a black cover around her body, she was silent unlike most babies, she was sleeping, soundless, and when she woke up she woke up in her crib and a young woman was sitting next to the crib, and the newborn silver eyes were glowing and the woman stood up and picked up the baby

'"Im sorry, Alaire-Chan" The green haired woman said while rocking the baby Alaire, and at that moment, the Alaire watching, stared wide eyed, and then another memory appeared this one was of a in a black lolita dress with a hood on started at her neck and went down to her ankles, she stared at a younger looking Yuki, the female Yuki, Playing with her hair and brading it

"Yuki-san, Look in the mirror, do you like it?" The girl with the hood said, The younger Yuki smiled and looked at her

"Of course, Alaire-Chan!, your so good with hair" Yuki said huggin her friend, The younger Alaire stood up and walked over to a boy with black hair and silver eyes she leaned in to see his face, and then she giggled

"Luka-Chan, Your so cute" Alaire said hugging the blushing little Luka

Alaire sat there staring at her old memories, surronding her, scaring her mind, and then a new memory appeared she hoped it would be the last one, since they hurt her inside

"Damnit" Said Alaire, with her silver eyes glaring at Yuki "How could you, Yuki, How could you betray me like this?" She asked Yuki, Yuki was crying, and her friend stood up "You broke our friendship, its you fault, blame yourself, Idiot" Alaire mumbled loud enough for Yuki and Luka to hear, They were kissing, and that was the time Alaire and Luka cared for each other, it effected her so much, it hurt, she couldnt take it, so it drove her to becoming apart of the Poision clan, and having her heart painted over with poison, and by the time the poison was about to kill her, she had died in the tower, not breathing, hooked to a table and left for dead, her last moments were the most painful, because she heard people talking about a marriage, between Luka and Yuki, and how they made a good couple, it hurt her, It hurt her more then anything in the world could do, but what could she do? she was dead, nothing mattered to a boy when a girl was dead, they moved on and the girl would cry in heavan, Alone, nothing they could do...

Alaire stood up and ran, crying, "Please stop these memories, I Hate Yuki! Wait no I dont, Damnit things are so confusing" She sat down and brung her knees to her chest, and cried, "Please...I only hated Yuki then, now that its a new begining, I thought I could start over but my earliest memory in this lifetime is of me standing in the rain crying..." Alaire cried harder remebering when she kissed Luka for the first time, it was her last kiss she ever got, besides the time that Yuki kissed her forehead, and all Alaire did was push Yuki away from herself, Alaire couldnt take remebering such things, she hated to remeber anything, because she knows that at one time she forgot that which she remebers, today, sitting alone in an alleyway with bloody clothing since today she is still apart of that mafia, rejoining the mafia 'Chou' Meaning 'Butterfly'.

Alaire opened her eyes and she was laying on the grass of the orphanage, and Yuki was sitting next to her "Hello, Sleepy head" Yuki said before smiling and hugging her "You disapeared last night and I got so worried" Yuki said with a smile on his face while hugging her tightly crying, Alaire pushed Yuki away and stood up she knew that they were leaving and Yuki had already packed their things, her bag was Pink, Her favorite color besides black and white, and his bag was blue, she picked up her bag and walked away, she thought that she would grab Yukis bag too, so she did and she handed it to him as they walked past eachother in the hallway, and she hugged the kids and kissed each of their foreheads and left, and got into the car next to the window, she closed her eyes and held her breathe, She was afraid, most people who related to or is a Giou, hated Alaire, for her cruelness towards the family, after she had joined the Poison clan, They changed her, They changed her heart, and her mind, because she couldnt gain control of her mind and heart, until she had died, the day of the war. Alaire passed out and her head hit the window, Ibuki heard something hit the glass, and turned her hed to look at the back seat, she saw Alaire sleeping, Alaire had gotten no sleep since last night, she remebers everything, and had betrayed all the Duras, but she also betrayed the Giou clan, and in the end she was the one who had suffered the most pain out of Duras and Gious.

[**x**][**x**][**x**]

**AN:** So whatcha Dink? Sorry It got delayed cause I got ill and then my sister Trumi got ill and my parents went away for a week, so yeah~ KYA~ Cant wait 4 the next chapter


	7. Why did she forget?

RM: Playing god By Paramore, and Ballad of Mona Lisa by P!ATD

[X][x][X]

When Alaire's eyes' fluttered open she was sitting next to Yuki, he was asleep and his head was on Luka's shoulder, Alaire closed her eyes as tears began to form and she thought "I dont need to cry, Not now not ever again..." Alaire was silent the whole time, and she had her cloak on, trying to stay silent, but when Yuki woke up he blushed

"Oh my go_!" Yuki said but never finshed since Alaire covered his mouth, and she laid her finger over her mouth and 'Shh'd Yuki, Alaire put her hand to the glass and contiuned to watch as cars passed, she closed her eyes

Ibuki smiled and said, "Yuki and Luka will get off just right ahead of here", Alaire raised her head, her eyes widend, She opened her mouth

"And where will I go?" Alaire asked questionably putting her hood down and looking at Ibuki, Ibuki shook her head

"You will be going some place special" Ibuki said, Smiling "Dont worry, It wont be that painful" Ibuki said

Yuki and Luka had already climbed out of the car, Toko and Tsukmo pulled Alaire out of the car, "Come on Already, Alaire-Chan" Toko said dragging her on the ground and into the twilight manison, Alaire stood up and sighed, Reaching her hand to her forehead, and looking up

"Let me guess, That terrible horrible docter?" Alaire asked shuddering at the thought, she had to have gotten hundreds maybe even thousands of shots, making her terribley hateding needles, and let us not forget her terrible fear of water and fire, she had a scar on her arm that went from her shoulder blade to her finger tips, because of a fire when she had saved Yuki from dying, and almost drowning as a child because she was trying to save Yuki.

"Yeah" Tsukmo said, opening the door for the two young ladies, and bowing his head slightly "Ladies first" Toko hit him in the head with her foot

"Jerk, You Know about Alaires fear of Needles and Water! And you try to say that you even care! About Alaire-Chan" Toko said, careless that Alaire was listening, but Alaire just walked past Toko, and into the docters office, she heard rustling and she kicked under a table and she kicked something heard, and the docter crawled out

"Lets get this over with" Alaire said with no emotion in her eyes at all

"Ok, Please strip so I can make sure to cover your whole body with Banndages" Isuzu said to her

She stripped to reveal that banndages were binding down her chest Isuzu removed the banndages and told her to wait so he could find the banndages. Alaire covered her chest and she looked at her legs, scarred and scratched with cuts all over her legs, she heard knocking at the door, and then a door opening, it was Tsukmo and Toko, Alaire looked up, It was in these akward situations that its best for the boy to go away, but Tsukumo's face became flushed, "Uhhh...I-Im so-rry!" Tsukumo left, Toko walked over to Alaire and saw the scar going from her shoulder blade to her waist, Alaires arms fell to her sides, Toko's eyes widend

"I feel so ashamed that this had happened to you, and nobody ever found out" Toko reached out to touch the scar, she never knew it was there, so what could she do "Im sorry, Alaire-Chan, Please if theres any other scars please tell me, We can get them removed so you dont feel scared or alone, because everyone has a scar, Luka, Yuki, Tsukmo even me" Toko said with tears in her eyes, Alaire took her hand and smiled, they had been best friends in their past lives

"Dont worry, It will be alright, I swear, On my live, Cross my heart, hope to die" Alaire said, She waved as Toko left, Alaire started to cry, her hand was crinkling and her eyes were closed, her voice was trembling as she was talking "Please Toko, know this, If I die because I swore on my life, Please make sure you or Yuki, kills me first", Isuzu ran in with the banndages in his right hand, and started at her ankles and went up from her leg to her arm to her neck untill all the cuts and scars were covered completly, then Toko walked in with some clothing, A white dress, brown boots, Black stockings, and her hood, she got dressed and put on a necklace, that just plainly went with the outfit, she opened the doors to see Luka and Yuki standing there, it was hard to notice the banndages but Luka saw the banndages, "Good luck, Luka" Alaire smirked as she left, and she walked to her old room near Yuki and Toko's rooms.

She walked in and glanced around the room, she saw the lace around a manikin, that she got when she was twenty-one back in her past life, she got into making outfits, she opened a wooden door which went upwards, she would hide there when Takashiro was angery at her or after Yuki and Luka became lovers, she would look herself up there and cry alone, she would hear doors opening in her room and it would frighten her terribly, and when she heard hotsuma talking she would climb down so she wouldnt get burned, and Shusei would always defend her, causes most people knew of her fear of water and fire, two elemets that she hated

And even to this day, she never forgot what she did as an adult in her past life, which was she pinned a picture given to her by Reigna who tried to ruin her life, after she had betrayed him, he started to hate her and even grew to envy her. cried everytime she saw the picture, because it was sad to know what almost was, atleast to her.

She crawled up onto the small sheet and pillow she had set out and got into to ball and move her knees to her chest, she whimpered and then started breaking out in tears, She heard a sound of thumping and then she peaked out from the attic in her room, and she saw hotsuma, a big smirk on his face and he looked like he was ready to attack and pulled her down by her hair and she fell on her face, her nose started to bleed and the docter ran in the room, "I Knew it! You were going to get injured" Isuzu said as Yuki ran in the room, after Alaire saw that picture the last thing she wanted to do was even talk to Yuki.

Yuki looked ready to heal her nose, But she didnt say one word, she just walked past him, Her hair flew in to the air, she didnt walk she ran as fast as she could, and out the door, a young man wearing a gray jacket and black pants, no shirt and white boots, she jumped in his car, he was her friend, someone who knew when she was in trouble, he was a full duras, making Alaire unconfortable, Toko ran outside to watch the car depart from the Twilight manison.

Alaire closed her eyes and sighed slumping, but then she looked at her friend "Whats wrong, Lyle?" Alaire asked, he deformed, and Alaire jumped out of the car and flicked her wrist as she did a barrel roll out of the car, a mid-villian walked out of Lyle's car, and glanced at her.

"Hello, Chainy" He said Alaire flentched she hadnt been called that since she was nineteen in her past life, and they chained her up until she was ready to die then they forced her to say goodbye to her friends, letting her stay there for a fair amount of months, and so she hated going back to see all the chained people in the main poison clans home, cells, for thousands of rooms, there were aleast eighty cells, and the manison had ninty nine rooms, and all of the rooms were filled, they even ran out of space and had to use the second house for no reason, because they stored there poisons in the basments of the poison clan's houses but anyway back to the story, "Havent seen you since the good old poison clan days, you look so different, Longer hair, muscles? and even those sweet pure untouched lips? last time I saw you they had cut your hair, you were weak from drugging and your lips had been touched at the least twice" he said with a smirk, his name was Monique, he was french, older mid-villians,, Alaire glared at the mid villian, She shared a room with him though at one time that he was a her and after they replaced the rooms with cells that mid villian's cell was next to Alaire's.

"Damn you" Alaire said cruely, Staring at the mid villian the mid villian walked towards her.

"So what, Halfie?" Monique said staring at her, he scarecly ever smiled, but he smiled "They sent me after you Alaire-Chan, Those bastards called you many names that I knew were sadly the names you desereved Like, Betrayer, Sacrefice, Idiot, Halfie, Chainy, And a whole lot of other names that I cant remeber, But they want to talk to you and I really hope we can stay friends" He said hugging her, She hugged him back

"Ok Monique, I'll go, But I hope you dont regret making me go" Alaire said as she let her arms drop to her sides letting go of Monique as he let go of her, Monique and Alaire started to walk towards the poison clans manison, she looked very angery as she walked threw the front garden and to the door, people stared at her, Since she was the clans sacrefice, she was called chainy and halfie, because she went besterk in a cell room and had to be chained up, the other ones, because shes half duras and half human, she was locked up because she was the clans sacerfice.

She had stuck tissues in her nose because of her nosebleed she got from Hotsuma. Alaire walked into the main office and at down infront of a midget duras, which was the leader Kyouko, she bowed her head and looked up and stared at him "Why do you need me?" Alaire asked sternly but also very frightend what they might do to her.

"Easy we need you" Kyouko said angerily

"NO!" She said standing up and banging her hand on the table, leaving blood pouring from her hands, and they were already banndaged, making them hurt terribly

"But havent you ever wondered what life would be with, without you"

"Y-yes.." She lied but she didnt care, Alaire ran as fast as she could go but she fell and tripped a few times but she was trying her best to run, run from her past, run from tourture, run from murder, run from love.

She was walking in a dark alley, at night, crying, all of a sudden she fainted, she couldnt breathe, so she tripped out, K.O'ed.

"Wha_?" she said as she said in a dark, room, alone, Memories played back, like a tape in your head.

"I abouslutly hate you, Luka" said Alaire's memory self or past self "I hate you too" Alaire said as she pointed to Yuki, and threw a glass jar at both of them, Luka blocked Yuki

"You crazy #itch!" Luka said starring into her eyes, anyone could tell that after a break-up your heart feels too heavy to move

"I cant change who I am!, I wish I could", Her eyes were glowing, as streams of blood came from her lips, She never told anyone until that afternoon about her clans tradtions.

Then it stopped it shattered like glass, the Shattered memory hit her flesh and left cuts and blood just streamed down her cheeks, making them bloody, She felt like she was drowning, then her eyes widend, she really was drowning, She tried to scream for Luka or Yuki, Or even Toko, Anyone, who could help but it was only bubbles, She grabbed her head and Screamed, Then her eyes closed her breathe stoped she couldnt breathe, She stopped completly, She cried, Her long hair as everywhere.

Toko and Luka were walking together, Toko noticed the blood, and pointed "why is there blood in the lake?" Toko asked Luka tilting her head.

"I dont know" he reached his hand in the water he felt nothing then Toko jumped in, She saw Alaire and raised her head and looked at Luka

"Its Alaire-Chan, Shes Drowning" Toko Said franticily, she swam down towards Alaire but was not that strong so tried to drag her friend up but failed and went up, "Luka? Help Please!" Toko asked but Luka had taken his jacket off and was ready to help, and dove into the water and picked her up and drug her to the surface, and laid her down on the grass and helped himself out, "Is she breathing?" Toko asked.

"No, I dont hear any breathing" Luka said, Toko ran to her and pushed down on her stomach, and water came out of her throat, She coughed Blood, The clear water was red.

-Alaire-

"All I wanted to do was protect Yuki, and love Luka...I love to fight, But I guess Im breaking now", She was sitting in a black room, Blood on her cheeks, She could not breathe, Blood was like rain in her mind, Her breathe was frozen, She was on the brink of death. She was starting to think nobody cares, nobody knows, nobody loves, "I just want to die...I cant believe Luka said that to me, why wouldnt he, It was obvious that he only says what he means", Then it flashed white, her eyes opened, her long eyelashes were very black, but Alaire stood up and walked away

"Not even a thank you" Toko said, She smiled at Luka, "So was it the same as it was when you two were lovers?" Toko asked.

"Yeah, Sorta, I tasted blood, and tears, Unlike Our pastlife, where she had Happiness always on her lips" Luka wiped his lips, So the lipstick would go away

"That reminds me, why did you cheat on her?" Toko asked, remebering the last night she ever spent with everyone, how said her eyes looked.

"Because, she always was trying to fit in and be perfect, it got so annoying" Luka said, he noticed that Alaire was dragging her hand in the water, a smile, but tears went down her cheeks, she hid them with her hair

"So thats why, you hate me...I hope you know why, I tried so hard" Alaire said, she had heard everything that, "Its because I wanted you to love me, I thought you liked normal girls, Im not normal at all, Vampire-Human than Duras-Human" She stood up slowly, "You slept with Yuki because I was trying so hard to be normal!" Alaire Fell to her knees and coughed up alot of blood, She fell forwards, and a spot on her heart Glew red, and Luka noticed he pulled her dresses front down just enough to see the mark, The mark as that of the Posion clans mark, that she had recieved in her past life, that ment that she was poisioned, It explained why she as coughing blood, her Duras friend had posioned her and threw her in the river, because of Jelousy.

-e-n-D-


End file.
